Elle est à moi
by leyya09
Summary: T'étais pas avec ginny? T'étais pas avec Pansy? Harry jeta un dernier regard à Drago et tourna les talons. Venez lire la suite et vous verrez XD. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Elle est à moi

Auteur : Leyya09

Petit blabla : Bon me revoilà parti avec un one-shot sur Drago. Je vais finir par croire que tu déteins grave sur moi tite-livi. Et t'inquiètes je martyriserai pas trop la personne portant ton prénom.

* * *

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy

Ce que j'aime dans la vie ? Emmerder Harry Potter, coucher avec des filles, emmerder Harry Potter, être le plus beau, emmerder Harry Potter, tromper Pansy.

Ce que je déteste ? Harry Potter, les profs, Harry Potter, les devoirs, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson quand elle me colle, Harry Potter.

Bref.

Ce matin je m'étais levé comme d'habitude, et j'étais allé m'asseoir à la grande table à côté de Blaise. Il faisait encore un temps pourri, gros nuage et grosse grosse averse de prévu, remarque fin octobre c'était normal. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à baratiner sur le temps moi ? Je ne dois pas dormir assez.

A ce moment une jeune fille entra dans la grande salle. Tiens je l'avais jamais remarqué celle-là, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, une aussi jolie fille je l'aurais pas oubliée. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais longs et raides et des yeux noirs entourés de longs cils. Elle n'était pas très grande mais pas petite, elle était mince avec un visage fin et une peau mate foncée.

-Dis Blaise, demanda Drago, il y a une nouvelle qui est arrivée récemment ?

-T'écoutes jamais les discours de Dumbledore ?

-Bah non sinon à quoi tu servirais ?

Blaise poussa un profond soupir et répondit :

-Nos correspondants français sont arrivés pour deux semaines, et si t'avais les yeux en face des trous t'aurait vu qu'il y a plus qu'une nouvelle, ils sont une vingtaine.

Ah ouais, en y regardant bien, il y a beaucoup de têtes nouvelles, en plus, ils n'ont pas d'uniforme, ça fait plein de couleurs parmi notre noir.

Et mais je rêve ! De toutes les places et de toutes les tables, fallait qu'elle s'assoit là, à côté de se satané survivant ! Et mais il se gêne pas pour regarder dans son décolleté en plus ! Oh qu'est-ce qu'il peut me saouler celui-là ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas avec Ginny ? Il la trompe ? Moi, d'accord, Pansy c'est facile de la tromper, elle est tellement gourde, mais Ginny, j'avoue le petit Potter m'impressionne ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il m'impressionne pas du tout ! Si ça se trouve Ginny, elle le trompe aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne fait pas attention, ouais, en y regardant bien, elle est en train de fixer Finnigan. Ah, je le savais Harry est cocu ! C'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce.

Bon phase 1 : essayons de rencontrer la nouvelle et de savoir son prénom sans éveiller les soupçons. Le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est de lui rentrer dedans « par hasard », ce qui offre un moment de proximité et un bon alibi pour lui parler. Let's go !

Lorsque la nouvelle se leva, Drago la suivit et s'arrangea pour lui rentrer dedans, ce qui éparpilla ces livres par terre.

-Et merde s'exclama t-elle

-Je suis désolé s'excusa Drago

Il se baissa et l'aida à ramasser ces affaires.

Début de la phase 1 : réussi !!

-T'es française ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Ouais, je suis la correspondante d'Hermione Granger.

Ah, ça explique pourquoi elle était assise à côté de Harry, en fait elle était à côté d'Hermione. C'est beaucoup mieux.

-Moi c'est Drago, et toi ? demanda t-il

-Ah c'est toi le fameux Drago…

-Fameux ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très apprécié à la table des Gryffondors, et Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé des blagues idiotes que tu lui as faites.

-Ah.

Et merde je pars avec un grave désavantage.

-Mais je ne suis pas obligé de la croire…Moi c'est Ivana, je suis désolée mais j'ai cour alors à plus !

Elle prit ses affaires, se redressa, fit un signe de la main à Drago et partit en courant.

Bon finalement ça ne c'est pas passé trop mal comme première impression. Bon déclanchement de la phase 2 : approche rapide.

Drago se retourna et tomba face à face avec son « meilleur ennemi ».

-Salut Potter, qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Harry avait l'air passablement énervé, il jeta un regard noir à Drago et dit :

-Elle est à moi.

-Drago crut avoir mal entendu et répondit :

-Pardon ?

-T'as très bien entendu t'approches pas d'elle.

Non, mais il se fout de ma gueule ce petit de survivant de merde ! S'il croit que je vais l'écouter…

-T'étais pas avec Ginny ?

-T'étais pas avec Pansy ?

Je le hais !

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Drago et tourna les talons.

Bon les hostilités sont ouvertes et l'on va voir qui est le meilleur ! C'est la guerre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos critiques bonnes et mauvaises grâce au petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche!! rewiews s'il vous plaît!!!! Et la suite sera du côté de Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le gros retard mais voici la suite. **

* * *

  
Chapitre 2 :

Je le supporte pas ce type, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer !

Harry continua son chemin, et rentra dans la salle commune. Il s'assit sur le premier fauteuil de libre et fixa le feu. Il y a déjà longtemps que je ne crois plus à ma relation avec Ginny, et il y a déjà longtemps que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'a de yeux que pour Seamus. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi on n'a pas rompu, sachant qu'on se trompe ouvertement tous les deux. Harry poussa un profond soupir et décida de retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque. Mais en chemin, il rencontra Drago.

Pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur cet imbécile ?

Drago lui montra le couloir de derrière et fixa Harry.

Qu'es-ce qu'il me veut cet abruti, et en plus il fait une tête d'enterrement, en temps normal ça m'aurait intéressé mais aujourd'hui…Bref je regarde quand même et qui je vois ? Cet espèce de bellâtre de Chris Anderson en train de faire de la tchatche à Ivana et en plus elle rigole. Décidément c'est pas mon jour, le monde entier tient à m'emmerder aujourd'hui ! Je me décide à faire demi-tour mais voilà qu'Ivana dit au revoir au bellâtre de Serdaigle et vient vers nous. Merde si elle nous trouve, elle va se poser des questions, rectification si elle trouve Drago, je m'en fous ce sera seulement une lueur d'espoir dans une journée de merde. Je me mets à m'agiter cherchant une porte de secours mais comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est pas ma journée. Au moment où je trouve un placard à balais puant et sale et que je m'apprête à m'y cacher j'entends :

-Harry, Drago, qu'es-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

Et re-merde.

-Euh…on passait par là, c'est tout. répond Drago

Je lui jette un regard noir du style tu pouvais pas trouver plus con comme excuse.

Ivana nous jette un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle retrouve son sourire, regarde à gauche et à droite et dit :

-Ça vous intéresse de venir boire avec moi ce soir une bouteille de vodka fraise ? _**(ptit clin d'œil à tite-livi !)**_. Je voulais la garder pour moi, mais c'est mieux de boire à plusieurs et puis Hermione est trop coincée pour accepter.

-Où t'as trouvé de la vodka fraise ? je demande

-Je l'ai piquée avant de partir de France. explique t-elle sur un ton tout à fait neutre comme si c'était normal de se trimballer avec de la vodka fraise.

C'est à ce moment là que cet infâme Drago Malefoy en profite :

-Si t'es pas intéressé Harry c'est pas grave, moi je veux bien te tenir compagnie Ivana.

Non mais quelle espèce de… je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier cet… Bref, je ne vais pas me faire avoir par cet…

-Pas question ! Je viens aussi.

-Bon alors rendez-vous à côté de la tour d'astronomie à 11h, à ce soir !

Après un signe de la main, elle s'éloigne tranquillement. Drago et moi nous jetons des regards assassins et prenons chacun un couloir différent.

_Le soir après 11h et « quelques » verres :_

Alors là cette fille m'étonne, elle a une de ces descente… je crois que j'ai un peu…beaucoup…trop bu. J'ai la tête qui tourne affreusement.

-Tu reveux un verre Harry ?

-Non merci Ivana je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

J'avais jamais vu Drago aussi rouge lui qui est pâle comme un squelette, on dirait qu'il vient de se prendre un coup de soleil sur la tronche. Évidemment tout se passait à merveille, exception faite que Drago était toujours là, Mais comme je l'ai re-redit c'est pas ma journée.

-Argh ! qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! s'écria une voix féminine que j'avais peur de reconnaître. Non en fait je m'en fous c'est Pansy et elle fait une drôle de tête, j'espère que Drago va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Drago ! Je t'ai cherché partout et t'es là à boire et en plus avec ces deux…

Pansy continua de crier et vociférer contre Drago qui se leva tant bien que mal, et l'embrassa. Elle resta sans voix et partit avec lui silencieuse.

Efficace comme technique va falloir que j'essaye. Et merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Un éclair rouge me percute et se met à me secouer dans tous les sens. Pendant ce temps Ivana en profite pour se carapater avec le reste de vodka (bien sûr !).

-**Harry James Potter !**

-Euh oui ? je demande innocemment (enfin j'espère)

-Cela fait trois heures que je t'attends, on devait sortir ensemble ce soir ! hurla Ginny

Et là elle commence à me débiter tout un tas de trucs, je sens que ça va être long…finalement j'essaye la technique de cet imbécile de Drago, et je l'embrasse. Elle me repousse sauvagement. Bah oui j'avais bien dit que Drago était un imbécile.

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas te faire pardonner ! Et en plus tu pues l'alcool…

Et re-re-remerde. Vivement la fin de la journée.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends toujours vos commentaires via le bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Le prochain chapitre sera normalment le dernier. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite, ça m'a remonté le moral de l'écrire vu que normalement je devrais réviser ma chimie...qui me démoralise  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Ivana est partie hier, comme tous les autres correspondants. Et j'ai même pas pu coucher avec elle ! Ma seule consolation c'est que ce satané survivant autrement nommé Potter n'a pas eu plus de chances que moi. Mais j'ai comme réussi à l'embrasser ! Bon d'accord lui aussi mais bon…

_Petit flash-back :_

Le jour d'avant, j'avais décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout puisque de toute façon c'était le dernier jour d'Ivana au château. Je l'avais attendu devant les marches de l'escalier principal puisqu'elle devait passer par là pour prendre le train. Seulement, évidemment il fallait que môssieu Potter et eût la même idée que moi.

-Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

-La même chose que toi Drago.

(La phrase j'ai préféré l'auto censurée de peur de choquer les âmes sensibles que vous êtes car les jurons d'un Malefoy autrement dit moi sont généralement…..comment dire ?...censurable ?).

Bref j'ai dû attendre Ivana avec ce débile à côté de moi, qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun sujet de conversation intéressant, (en même temps c'est normal, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche…). Ivana est enfin arrivée et m'a fait un grand sourire (bon d'accord nous a fait un grand sourire).

-Vous tombez bien tous les deux j'ai un cadeau d'adieu.

Elle a farfouillé cinq minutes dans les innombrables sacs qu'elle avait emportés avant de sortir deux petites bouteilles et de nous en glisser chacun une dans les mains.

-Vodka fraise ! ajouta t-elle en rigolant.

Mouais je m'attendais à mieux comme cadeau d'adieu genre….(bref je n'étalerai pas mes pensées perverses ici).

Et là sans rien dire, elle m'a embrassé, le temps que je me remette du choc, elle fait subir le même sort à Harry.

-Deuxième cadeau d'adieu ! Bon ben maintenant faut que je file sinon le train va partir sans moi ! A l'année prochaine.

Et là, bah elle se tire en agitant la main.

-C'est moi qu'est gagné, je dit à Harry

-Et pourquoi ça elle m'a embrassé aussi ! répliqua Harry

-Ouais mais c'était moi en premier ! (je sais je suis puérile mais personne n'est parfait même pas moi Drago Malefoy).

Je suppose que vous savez comment ça a fini, bah je vais vous le dire 4 heures de colle passés à nettoyer les cachots avec Potter pour duel de sorciers dans les couloirs.

_Fin du flash-back _

-Et Drago t'as vu ?

Ça c'est Blaise qui me parle, logiquement je devrais lui répondre « quoi ? » mais c'est d'un banal…

-Oui Blaisounet qu'il y a-il de si important pour que tu viennes me déranger alors que je suis en train de réfléchir ?

-Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

Mais c'est qu'il progresse, faut dire que quand on a un professeur aussi intelligent que moi, on doit vite évoluer…Vous me trouvez prétentieux ? Je sais, j'aime être prétentieux.

-Bon alors quoi ? je demande à Blaise

-Il y a nos correspondants espagnols qui sont arrivés et m'est avis que la brune qui vient de se lever va t'occuper toute la semaine…

Parce qu'en plus de dire des vannes, maintenant Blaise est perspicace, je déteins vraiment sur lui, faudrait faire attention des fois qu'il deviendrait plus séduisant que moi… mais bon logiquement c'est impossible alors pas de soucis à se faire.

Allons voir la brune.

Drago se lève, sort de la Grande Salle, marche un petit moment et trouve enfin la brune, sauf qu'elle n'est pas seule…

Merde je me suis fait coiffé au poteau, et en plus c'est ce balafré aux yeux verts mais c'est pas vrai ça ne va pas recommencer !! J'attends patiemment, c'est-à-dire en serrant les poings, histoire de me préparer à celui que je vais lui mettre. Quand enfin il a fini de se la jouer, la brune lui dit au revoir, et je l'attends au tournant (dans les deux sens du terme). Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je l'attrape par le bras et je lui dis :

-Elle est à moi.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et j'attends toujours vos commentaires grâce au petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche! Merci! **


End file.
